Prank turnes out great
by collussus96
Summary: Kurt and the New Direction girls prank the boys. how? read and you'll find out! Kurt/Puck


"Let's prank the boys – minus Lady-face, of course." Santana suggested with an evil smirk.

"How would we do something like that?" Kurt demanded.

"Easy." Santana stated arrogantly. "The girls – with the girls I mean Tina, Aretha, Man-hands, Quinn, Britt and me, turned Kurt Hummel straight."

"I agree with Santana. Let's do it. The boys 'll be jealous when they see The Unholy Trinity all over Lima's gay kid." Quinn agreed.

"That too I guess, My motive was to shove my tongue in his throat and to fuck him into oblivion but I guess that works too." Santana said, purring at Kurt who rolled his eyes.

"Yay! Can we finally do a threesome?" Brittany asked, clapping her hands in happiness.

"No!" Kurt replied. "I'm not gay like everyone in this school seems to think, I'm bisexual. I'm not sick, I'm healthy."

Santana snorted. "You're crushing on Puck, that's not healthy."

"I'm in too." Rachel agreed, "This will be my sweet revenge on Finn for dumping me."

"Me too, this way Artie 'll finally pay attention to me." Tina agreed. Mercedes agreed too.

"Then Fine. Sleepover tonight?" Kurt inquired.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p>-Finn-<p>

Finn's day started out like normal. Waking up, scavenging for food in the kitchen, preparing for school. He grabbed his car keys and headed towards McKinley.

It wasn't unusual to see Kurt and Santana together, since they are both major bitches. He nearly drove against another parked car though. He stopped the car. Froze, shook his head, rubbed his eyes with his hands, stared, jaw dropping open in shock.

Kurt and Santana were making out. He got out of his car, staring at them wide eyed, jaws still dropped. When he decided to save Kurt from Santana, to get him into safety before she devoured his soul like a reaper, Santana started moaning loudly causing several other students to stare in shock. Suddenly, Kurt slammed Santana against the hood of his car, pinning her arms above her head. He then started attacking her neck with his already swollen lips. Santana moaned louder as she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them at the ankle. His eyes widened even more when he saw Kurt's hand moving up under Santana's Cheerio skirt, She let out a small shriek before she started panting hard. And then she came, Finn knew that, along with half of the entire school population. He retreated his hand from under Santana's skirt before sucking off two of his finger.

"Tasty." Kurt said, his voice slightly lower and more gravelly. He adjusted his crotch area before sauntering away happily, a satisfied grin on his face.

Finn fainted while Jacob Ben Israel was running in the hallways, screaming, "The apocalypse is near! We'll all die!"

-Puck and Artie-

Puck was walking with Artie in his wheelchair to French class slowly since their first two periods just ended. They were talking about the rumors from the parking.

"All I say is that it must be rubbish. Hummel is gay, there's no way he'd be…kissing…a chick…" Puck said before halting when he saw Quinn and Kurt shove each other's tongues in their throats. His jaw dropped, along with the jaws of other students.

"Y-y you s-see t-th-this?" Artie stuttered, wide eyed.

"Dude. Why is the school fairy groping a Female Cheerio's tits?" Karofsky asked confused when he walked towards Puck and Artie.

Puck was furious. Quinn never let him play with her tits, and there was Hummel. His hand groping Quinn's breast underneath her Cheerio shirt. Puck, Artie, Karofsky, along with several other students stared wide eyed at the scene in front of them.

Quinn's hand disappeared into Kurt's jeans, causing him to groan. Puck saw red in jealousy, not because Quinn's hand was fondling Kurt's dick but because he wasn't the one doing it to Kurt.

"Damn." Kurt breathed while groaning. "You better stop now before I cum in your hand."

"Come. I'll make sure to suck it clean." Quinn purred before taking her hand out of his pants. She took his hand in hers before dragging him into the nearest janitor closet.

"D-did s-she j-j-just offer t-to g-go down on him?" Artie stuttered while staring disbelievingly at the now closed janitor closet.

Before Puck, Karofsky or anyone could respond, loud moans could be heard.

"I've just popped a boner." Could be heard from someone of the group of students. Karofsky became uncomfortably aware of the face he'd popped a boner himself as well.

About ten minutes later, everyone stood there, still frozen in place. Then, an loud scream could be hear before they could hear Kurt say breathlessly, "D-damn, your good in giving head. Sleepover tonight?"

A muffled reply could be heard before the door opened. Quinn and Kurt got out, each heading another way, leaving the others to stare at the now empty closet. Quinn took out some lip balms, smirking at a flustered Puck.

-Sam and Blaine-

By the time it was lunch, the newest gay couple had heard the rumors about the school fairy molesting Cheerios, but they figured it was just another case of some stupid jock making up lies.

They were feeding each other with a lovesick smile on their faces when Kurt sauntered in, one arm wrapped around Rachel while the other arm was occupied by Mercedes.

"Diva alert." Azimio warned while snickering at them.

"Not again." Puck, Artie and several others whined upon seeing them.

"Rachel wouldn't." Finn defended uneasily.

Kurt and the two girls ignored them as they took a seat at the same table Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam and Blaine were seated.

"You need to tell me the secret." Rachel whined while stroking Kurt's arm seductively.

"Hell to the yeah!" Mercedes confirmed while placing her hand on Kurt's inner thigh. Sam and Blaine looked at each other confused, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Rachel! Why are you clinging onto Kurt?" Finn demanded hotly.

Rachel huffed. "None of your business."

"Yeah, it is my business."

"No, it's not. We're over, there's no us anymore so I can pursue anyone I like."

"Whatever." Mercedes said while rolling her eyes. She turned to face Kurt with a seductive smile, "So, white boy, tell us."

"Yeah, tell us." Rachel repeated.

"Tell what?" Finn snapped.

"His size." Rachel said with a dreamy look on her face.

"What?" Puck, Artie, Finn, Azimio, Sam and Blaine chorused.

"Uhuh," Mercedes nodded before frowning, "Haven't you guys heard yet?"

"Heard what?" Puck inquired.

"Brittany got fucked by Kurt yesterday, she's sore as hell."

"Apparently, he's HUGE!" Rachel exclaimed while Mercedes nodded.

"And Sue Sylvester was insulting Brittany today since she screwed up their Routine, until she mentioned Kurtie here, fucked her into the mattress."

"You should share your talents. Even Sue Sylvester says so." Mercedes continued while arching her eyebrows seductively.

"And with me, obviously." Rachel piped in.

"Come by my house tonight. Quinn, Britt and Satan are coming as well." He said before shoving his tongue in Rachel's throat. Finn glared while the others gaped at the scene.

"Making out with Satan, yeah, she's a whore." Puck said disbelievingly, "Brittany does that with everyone, Quinn…Yeah…But Rachel the prude?"

"Get your paws of my man bitch!" Mercedes sneered, pulling Kurt's face to hers before kissing him hungrily.

"As if he'd want to be with Godzilla!" Rachel sneered back, Kissing Kurt harshly after she pushed Mercedes into Artie.

"Man-hands is right. He should be with a real woman,…Like me." Quinn said while pushing Rachel away, capturing Kurt's lips with her own.

"Oh, hell no Lucy caboose." Mercedes threatened, "Get your filthy paws off my man or I'll kick your ass."

"I had him first." Brittany stated arrogantly as she closed in to the table along with Santana and Tina. "So he belong to me."

"Sorry Britt, but he's mine." Santana corrected while glaring at Brittany.

"No! he's mine!" Tina screeched, pushing Santana into Puck, whom was frozen on spot. Several students started surrounding them.

"You just made a big mistake, you bitch! I'm going Lima Heights on you!" Santana said, Pushing Tina into Rachel. Rachel squeaked. "Get off of me bitch, he's mine! There's no way he'd choose a slut like you!" Rachel screamed, pushing Tina away before advancing on Santana, spitting at her feet.

"Dude! You've got to stop them." Finn said wide-eyed. Kurt shrugged. Finn stared disbelievingly at him.

"What? If the bitches want to fight to have some fun with me, then let them." Kurt said aloud. He turned to face the girls. "I don't give a fuck what you do but do not kill each other, I still have to fuck you all." He stated bluntly.

"Oh, yeah." Kurt started, turning around to face them. "I'm bisexual so if you want to have a good time, come over to my house tonight, dad and Carole are one honeymoon. Puck, bring the booze and if you're lucky, I'll let you fuck me."

"Why would I want to fuck you?" Puck asked while crossing his arms.

"Because I give you boners?" Kurt guessed cheekily. "I'm also great in giving head, oh, and my hole is REALLY tight." He sauntered away, swaying his hips.

That night, Rachel got back together with Finn. Artie got together with Tina, Puck Brittany, Kurt and Santana participated in an foursome while the others were doing things their mothers wouldn't approve off.

…

The week after that day, they became officially boyfriends and Finn, Burt and Carole got many sleepless night due their nightly activities.

…

Five years later, Kurt and Puck were engaged.


End file.
